


The Avengers Drabble Game

by Punish_Me_Frank_Castle



Series: The Avengers Drabble Game [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Gen, drabble game, prompt games, short fics based off prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 07:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14785805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punish_Me_Frank_Castle/pseuds/Punish_Me_Frank_Castle
Summary: Short Avengers fics based off a prompt list. Each chapter is it's own separate fic. Prompt list is the first chapter. Request's are open (leave them in the comments!)





	1. Prompt List

Send me a number and a character and I’ll write a short drabble for you!

  1. “She never misses, she never quits, and never loses. If you’re alive, it’s because she wants you alive.”
  2. Because even the sun can envy the stars.
  3. She really couldn’t stand his eyes on her.
  4. “Amazing, isn’t it?”
  5. “I hope one day you’re as happy as you’re pretending to be.”
  6. “She’s missing, not dead.”
  7. I ran in the direction of the scream.
  8. “Promise me you’ll stay.”
  9. They were looking at each other with the intensity usually reserved for bomb defusion.
  10. They couldn’t remember a time when they weren’t scared.
  11. “I’m like 20% sure this plan will work. The other 80% means we could die horribly and violently, but honestly it’s a really solid plan.”
  12. “If my parents knew what I was doing, they’d kill me.”
  13. “I may despise you with the burning white hot intensity of the sun, but that doesn’t mean I don’t love you.”
  14. His capacity for forgiveness wasn’t infinite.
  15. “I’m sorry, but I can’t trust you anymore.”
  16. “All of those people are alive right now because of her.”
  17. “Stop talking about love for a minute and help me with this bullet wound.”
  18. “You were always the quiet one.”
  19. “You’ve only heard his point of view. You never asked mine.”
  20. “No! I’m tired of doing what you say!”
  21. He was terrified of small spaces and she knew.
  22. There were few things that truly weren’t meant to exist. One of them was…
  23. They came in a blur of shadows.
  24. You were saturated in sunlight.
  25. “I promised myself I wouldn’t let you complete me.”
  26. There were only so many things you could hide from.
  27. Her voice could sink ships.
  28. “If you take her eyes, she will be blind. But if you take her heart, she will be empty.”
  29. She was broken in a lot of ways, but there was a brilliance in her that he wanted to know all about.
  30. “I saw you staring at each other, I just wasn’t sure if it was sexual tension or murderous rage.”
  31. His eyes drooped, his hands wavered, and then there was a scream of metal tearing.
  32. He watched, helpless, as the door closed behind her.
  33. Under normal circumstances he would speak his mind, but, with a gun against his head…
  34. It was a compelling and convincing argument and for that reason she chose to ignore it.
  35. He was the picture of health. Which was amazing considering his lifestyle.
  36. It was as if she didn’t understand the concept of ‘shut up’.
  37. “My life is my own to ruin.”
  38. “You are cordially invited to go fuck yourself.”



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to request in the comments!


	2. #29 w/ Bucky Barnes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “She was broken in a lot of ways, but there was a brilliance in her that he wanted to know all about.”

Bucky didn’t know much about her. She just showed up with Steve one day. Steve said she was a new recruit, and for a while that was all she was. Then they began training together. She was the best he had ever seen, even from what he had seen in Hydra. She exuded toughness and skill. She was so strong. But as soon as she stepped off the mat she was a different person. _She was broken in a lot of ways, but there was a brilliance in her that he wanted to know all about._

Bucky began spending more time with her. Being training partners when possible, eating meals together, just spending time. He learned that she rolled her eyes when she was annoyed. That she covered her mouth when she smiled. That she leaned her head back when she laughed. He learned the trivial things, but as time passed he learned everything. He had learned her, and he loved her. She was broken, but not as much as she was the day Steve had brought her in.

She had told him once that he was the glue holding her together. That without him she would fall to pieces. Bucky didn’t have the guts to tell her that it was the other way around. He didn’t tell her how strong she was, how she had saved him without realizing it. She had redeemed him. One day he would tell her. 

She was broken and so was he, but together they were whole. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to request in the comments!


	3. #17 w/ Tony Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Stop talking about love for a minute and help me with this bullet wound.”

You heard the shot and you knew instantly what had happened. Of course the one day Tony left his suit Hydra would plan a surprise attack. So much for your vacation getaway. You were busy fighting the last two Hydra Assassins frantically. You looked over your shoulder, trying to find Tony. When the last of the Hydra agents were taken care of, you ran to him.

Tony wasn’t responsive. There was something shouting in the back of you mind that you needed to get help, try to stop the bleeding, but all you could do was place your hands on Tony’s face. You shook him, yelled at him, tried anything to get him to wake up. Tears were streaming down your face. You knelt in the sand by the love of your life, crying.

You were falling apart. You gripped his body with all your strength.

“Tony don’t leave me. Don’t.” you sobbed. “I love you. You’re the love of my life. You’re my life. I can’t live without you.”

You couldn’t see anymore, your tears blinding you. “I don’t want to live without you. I love you.”

You heard it. Over the roar of the ocean wave, over your sobs. _“Stop talking about love for a minute and help me with this bullet wound.”_

Shock had you frozen but only for a moment. You threw yourself onto Tony and kissed him furiously. The kiss tasted like salt and hope. You drew back. Your tears had dried, leaving streaks of mascara down your face.

Tony smiled at you. “Honey I love you, but if you don’t help me put pressure on this wound I’m gonna bleed out.”

You snapped into action. Ripping off your shirt to wrap around his abdomen. Tony grunted when you tied the tourniquet. You placed one hand on the wound to apply more pressure and used the other to get your cellphone and call for backup.

You looked up as Tony spoke. “Well if I would have known this was all I had to do to get you to take your shirt off, I would have gotten shot a long time ago.”

You scoffed. “Really Tony, even with a bullet wound your still a perverted smart ass?”

He laughed and then gritted his teeth as he felt the pain that went along with the action.

You just rolled your eyes and placed your other hand on the wound. “I’ll give you the benefit of the doubt and blame it on the blood loss.” you told him.

Tony leaned his head back and breathed deeply. “You do that.” he replied amused.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to request in the comments!


	4. #10 w/ Steve Rogers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “They couldn’t remember a time when they weren’t scared.”

Steve and Amelia were a team during the war. He would fight, she would fix him up after. They were both very similar. They were both strong, kind, and they were both scared. No matter who you were, how strong you were, you were scared. War seemed to do that to people, no matter the type.  

“Steven you need to be careful on this next mission. Your shoulder is still beat up from your last scuffle with the Nazis.” Amelia told him authoritatively.

Steve saluted as he stood. “Yes ma’am.” he said grinning.

Amelia went to slap him playfully but Steve caught her arm. He stepped forward, reducing the space between them.

“This is my last mission. If all goes according to plan we will capture Red Skull. The war will be over.” he said quietly.

“Well let’s pray everything goes according to plan.” Amelia replied cheekily

“When we get back home, I would love to take you out sometime. I know this great place in Brooklyn. They have the best milkshakes in New York. I know how you like ice cream.” Steve said a blush covering his cheeks.

Amelia smiled. “That sounds nice. I’d love that.”

Steve leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. “Great.”

                                                              ~

The war was finally over, Amelia and Steve were on a plane home. When the plane landed Steve grabbed Amelia’s hand and practically dragged her from the airport. 

“Steve what are you doing? It’s 3 am. We should go home.” Amelia told him confused.

Steve turned around swiftly with a huge smile on his face. He grasped both of her hands and brought them to his chest. “We are home Amelia. We are home and the war is over. It’s over.”

Amelia didn’t know what to say. She had never seen Steve so carefree. She loved this version of him. He wasn’t Captain America here. He was Steven Rogers. She smiled up at him. “So Steven, what would you like to do at three in the morning in New York?”

                                                             ~

Steve smiled so wide that his face muscles strained against the movement. He dropped one of Amelia’s hands, and began to walk. “I seem to recall that a pretty dame said they would go get ice cream with me.”

He heard her laugh and it made him fill with happiness. “Well Steven, lets go. I’m not getting any younger.”

                                                             ~

They sat in the diner. One vanilla milkshake between them with two red and white straws sticking out. Their hands were intertwined, stretched across the table. They had stopped talking and were just staring at each other, both lost in their own thoughts. They were home, and they were happy. The war was over, they weren’t scared. _They couldn’t remember a time when they weren’t scared._ So there they sat in a 24 hour diner in Brooklyn, holding hands and reveling in the moment. They were home, they were at peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to request in the comments!


	5. #38 w/ Thor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You are cordially invited to go fuck yourself.”

You prided yourself as a helpful person. So when Thor asked you to help him understand Midgardian slang you were more than happy to help. You also prided yourself on being a mischievous person so the predicament that you had put Thor in didn’t really surprise you. Everyone in the tower had always complained about Thor’s shakespearian dialect. So you decided to teach him english phrases that were polite, but also not archaic.

You taught Thor the basics. ‘Please’, ‘Thank you’, ‘Good Morning’, and ‘You’re Welcome’ had all covered. But you also taught him some other colorful phrases that you had made up. Well, not technically made up, but you changed their meaning. To your delight you actually got the chance to witness the effects of your tutelage.

You were in the lab with Tony, Bruce, and Steve. You all were once again trying to locate Loki’s scepter. Thor walked into the lab to check on you all’s progress.

“Good Morning all. How goes the search? Has there been any change?” Thor asked in a booming voice.

Tony looked up from a tablet that had a bunch of data on it. “We did have a spike in energy about an hour ago, but it seems to be a false alarm. We are just now getting to Europe so we still have major land to cover.”

Bruce nodded agreeing with Tony as he typed some information into the computer.

Steve spoke up, “Thor I don’t think we are going to find it any time soon. The tesseract energy hasn’t been used since the battle of New York and that was four months ago. We would have to get very lucky to find it without a huge energy spike, which couldn’t be good.”

You assumed Thor saw how grim Cap was about their chances, and said what he did as a way to offer comfort to Steve.  

Thor clapped his hand on the Captain’s shoulder. “Well Captain, _you are cordially invited to go fuck yourself._ ” and with a wide smile, Thor turned and left the lab.

The reactions around the room varied. Tony was on the floor laughing his head off. Bruce had spit out the coffee he had just taken a sip of, and was now hurrying to clean it up before it ruined his paperwork. Steve just stood there, mouth agape, speechless. You laughed and asked Jarvis if he had video of the exchange. Jarvis said he did.

Tony had finally gotten up off the floor, tears of laughter rolling down his face. You saw him look at you quizzically. 

“Did you teach him that?” he asked

You nodded.

“What does he think it means?” Tony inquired curiously. 

“He thinks it means good luck.” you replied with an amused smile on your face.

You, Tony, and Bruce all looked up when they heard Steve clear his throat.

Steve was blushing and had his arms crossed. At least he had managed to close his mouth. He only said one thing, “Language.”. That response sent you and Tony into another fit of laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to request in the comments!


	6. #36 w/ Bucky Barnes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It was as if she didn’t understand the concept of ‘shut up’.”

Bucky found the new recruit annoying. She was young and eager, she was a positive ray of sunlight in his dark disposition. He didn’t like it. They were complete opposites. Bucky was the silent brooding type, she was the perky excitable type. But as time went on Bucky didn’t find her as annoying. And then before he knew what had happened she had actually started to grow on him. On more than one occasion he found himself smiling at something she would say or do and he had to stop himself.

He couldn’t let this new recruit get to him. No attachment was best. He had already failed one mission because of emotional attachment, and he’d be damned if he would fail another one because of an irrational crush. So when Steve had told him that he wanted Buck and the new recruit to go on a recon mission to Tokyo he was not thrilled. Luckily she slept on the plane ride to their safe house so Bucky didn’t have to worry about keeping the wall up between them.

He studied her as she slept. She was so calm and quiet when she slept. It was like she was a another person when she was sleeping. She was beautiful. Bucky wondered what it would be like to hold her, to feel the warmth of her body against his. He growled and shook his head. He couldn’t think about this right now. He couldn’t be compromised, he couldn’t risk the mission.

Pretending to be a tourist wasn’t easy for Bucky. He didn’t understand why he couldn’t just torture the info out of the double agent. Steve told him that it was best that this was a stealth mission and if Steve thought it was best then Bucky would do it. His counterpart on the other hand had no trouble pretending to be a tourist. She took pictures of everything and basically talked non stop about their surroundings.

Bucky grabbed her arm when he noticed the target meet with someone at a table a couple yards away.

“Company 5 o’clock.” he told her.

She casually turned, making sure not to raise suspicion. She began taking pictures. Bucky noticed when the target’s eyes flicked to him and he knew in an instant that they had been made. He waited a second, making sure he hadn’t been mistaken, that the target hadn’t just been looking at something else. When he saw the target gesture to his colleague, Bucky knew it was over.

“We gotta go. Now.” he said quickly grabbing her hand as he stood. He tried not to focus on how her hand fit so well in his. He couldn’t be thinking about that. They hurriedly walked, trying to be lost in the crowd.

Bucky heard the click of a safety before she had. He pulled her into an alley a second before the bullet passed by where her head was a moment ago. He heard her swear but he was too busy looking for the shooter. The shot had come from above. Being out in the open was no longer safe. He gripped her hand and began to run down the alley.

She was babbling about nothing, about everything. Bucky was trying to think and all he could hear was her rushingly talking about what they should do. ‘Should they call for backup? Was the safe house still safe? How did he know they were going to shoot before they did?’ 

“Shut up, I’m trying to think, and they may hear you.” Bucky said softly but harshly. Half of him was worried about failing the mission and the other half was worried about her. He was compromised and there was nothing he could do about it now.

She ignored him and he could tell when the shock of almost dying hit her. She began to breathe heavily, on the verge of hyperventilating. He tucked both of their bodies behind a dumpster and grasped her face with both his hands. He looked her in the eyes. “Shut up. I know it’s intense but we gotta get out of this. Our cover is blown. I’m going to get us out of this but I need you to shut up.”

Her breathing had calmed but she was frowning. She then proceeded to open her mouth and rant about ‘how dare he tell her to shut up. They were both on the same team. No need to be mean.’ Bucky sighed. _It’s was as if she didn’t understand the concept of ‘shut up’._ So he did the one thing he knew would render her speechless. He kissed her.

It wasn’t long or as passionate as he would have liked but they didn’t have time for all the things he wished he could do to her. She stood there, silently surprised.

“Alright, keep your eyes open and your head down.” he told her. “You ready?”

She nodded.

“Good. Lets go.”

And then they were running, trying to find a place to hide out until they could call for an extraction. It hadn’t slipped his notice that she had kissed him back, but Bucky couldn’t think about that, at least not at that moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to request in the comments!


	7. #1 w/ Steve Rogers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “She never misses, she never quits, and never loses. If you’re alive, it’s because she wants you alive.”

Steve had a history with Agent Evans. They had worked together on numerous occasions throughout the years. She was an extremely effective agent, and had always been particularly loyal to Shield. So he was extremely surprised when Fury had called him and Sam in to track her down.

“She’s been AWOL for over 72 hours. No reports, no updates. We have to assume she’s gone rouge.” Fury said in a business like tone.

Steve shook his head in disbelief. “Fury she’s not rouge. She has to have a good reason. Maybe her mission has been compromised. Maybe she has to lay low. What was the mission you sent her on?”

“That’s classified Captain.”

Steve sighed. He was getting tired of all the secrets. At first he thought he could trust shield, that he knew what he was fighting for, but now he wasn’t so sure. “Well what can you tell us? Because I am not going on a retrieval mission of one of Shields greatest blind.”

Fury handed of a file. Most of it was blacked out, but there was some information there. It didn’t give specifics about what Agent Evans’ mission was, but it gave a location and a brief summary of what she should have been doing. Steve handed the file to Sam, making sure he knew what he was getting himself into.

Steve knew that Sam would follow him to the ends of the earth, without a moment of hesitation for his wellbeing. He wanted to make sure Sam was briefed and willing to go on this mission. He and Sam exchanged a look, one that said that Sam was ready and willing.

Steve rose from the table straight faced “We leave in 30.” Whatever the reason Evans had gone rouge, it was a good one, and Steve was determined to find out what it was.

                                                             ~

Brooke’s handler had sent her into a trap, a death mission. Shield was compromised and she didn’t know who she could trust. She knew this was because she had done a little too much digging after the battle of New York. Phase Two was something that only the higher ups had known about, and that hadn’t sat well with her. Killing for an agency that was in the business of making nuclear deterrents was not something she had signed up for.

She hadn’t wanted this mission, something in her gut told her that Shield wasn’t the same, she wasn’t on the right side anymore, but her handler had told her this would be her last mission in a while. So she sucked it up, ignored her gut. And look at where that had gotten her.

She stepped into the throng of people keeping her head down. She didn’t want to be out in the open but there was no other way. She needed to move, she knew Shield would be coming soon. Someone bumped into her, clipping her shoulder. The momentum spun her around and luckily it did. She saw him instantly. She turned around and quickened her pace.

She wanted to run, everything in her body told her to run. If Shield had sent the Captain and his Falcon sidekick they must be worried. She needed to get to higher ground. No one would be looking up. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a fire escape in a back alley. She secured the straps on her backpack and started to climb.

                                                            ~

Sam knew that she had seen them, he could tell by the way her body had stiffened, how her pace increased. Cap had told him that they needed to split up. Sam had walked the same five block radius at least ten times. She was gone. He took out his cell and called Steve

“Anything Sam?” he asked.

“Nah, she’s gone. We lost her.” Sam said dejectedly.

“Maybe she’s not on the streets anymore.” Steve said

“What are you thinking? Should we search inside buildings?”

Steve smiled. She really was clever. “Maybe not in them, on top of them. I think it’s time for you to suit up.”

                                                            ~

She was running, leaping from building to building. She knew that if they took her in, Shield would kill her. She gasped and stopped abruptly. In front of her was a ten foot gap between the two buildings. She looked around, trying to find another place to land. There, a balcony of an apartment. It was a big drop, bigger than she would have liked. She’d definitely sprain an ankle or two, but she’d take a sprain over a death sentence any day.

Brooke was readying herself to jump when she heard him. It wasn’t Cap, it was the other guy.

“We have to take you in Evans.” he said

She turned around gun out. He stood there with both arms up in a ‘don’t shoot’ position. “You can’t take me in. They’ll kill me.”

He frowned. Why would they kill her for going rouge? She’d get in trouble definitely, but she was a good agent, they would cut her some slack. “They wouldn’t kill you. You’d undoubtedly get into some trouble, but you’re a good agent, they wouldn’t risk losing you.”

Brooke saw him step forward, she couldn’t let him get too close, she couldn’t let him stop her from jumping. He took another step. She raised her weapon. She didn’t know what to do. Something in her gut was telling her that he was a good guy. He worked with Steve so he had to be didn’t he? Steve was a good guy, on the right side right? She didn’t know what to believe anymore. She had thought Shield was on the right side and she had been wrong. She didn’t know what to do. She didn’t want to kill an innocent, a pawn in Shields twisted game, but she couldn’t let him take her in.

He took another step towards her and she knew she couldn’t let him stop her. She spoke grimly, “They are compromised, they aren’t what they seem. I’m sorry.” And then she shot him. She didn’t turn back as she jumped, she had to keep running.

                                                            ~

Sam gripped his side, applying pressure to the wound. For an amazing Shield agent she was a lousy shot. He grabbed his phone out of his pocket and dialed Steve. “North eastern quadrant. I had her, but she shot me. She got away man, I’m sorry.” and then he hung up.

                                                           ~

Steve was there in a matter of minutes. He was on his knees assessing Sam’s wound. “It does’t look that bad, you’ll live.”

Sam laughed breathily. “Yeah lucky for me she’s a terrible shot.”

Steve stilled, the wheels in his head turning. Evans was an excellent shot. He looked Sam in the eyes poignantly. “ _She never misses, she never quits, and never loses. If you’re alive, it’s because she wants you alive._ Did she say anything to you?”

Sam was confused and light headed. He had this feeling in his gut that he didn’t like. This was no longer a normal retrieval mission. He and Steve had stumbled into something greater.

“She said something before she shot me. She said that they are compromised. That they aren’t what they seem. And then she said she was sorry.”

Steve’s blood ran cold. If Evans was running from Shield, if she said they were compromised, then Shield was. She wasn’t one to run from uncertainties. He helped Sam up and put his arm over his shoulder. “Let’s get you to a hospital, you’ve lost a significant amount of blood.”

At this point Sam wasn’t fully lucid. Steve helped him off the roof and put him in their car. He knew the hospital was a good ten minutes away so he drove faster than the allotted speed limit. Evans’ words ran through his head. ‘Compromised’, ‘not what they seem’. Whatever she had meant it wasn’t good, and Steve was going to get to the bottom of it.

He had this feeling in his gut, one that he hadn’t felt since the war. It was a foreboding feeling. He knew something was coming. Things weren’t what they seemed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to request in the comments!


	8. #12 w/ Steve Rogers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If my parents knew what I was doing, they’d kill me.”

Steve watched her as she sipped her drink. He had been trying to control himself around her but since Fury had added her to the Avengers Initiative his control was slipping. He couldn’t focus around her, and it would end up costing him or the team if he didn’t do something about it. The sexual tension between them was choking him. He needed to do something, anything.

His temper flared as Tony placed his hand on the small of her back. The small part of his brain that was still thinking rationally knew Tony didn’t mean anything by it but his jealousy consumed him. She was his, they belonged together, and he wouldn’t let anyone get in the way of that. He marched over to her and Tony. On the outside he was composed but there was fire in his eyes.

“Tony.” he nodded to the billionaire.

He then turned to her and grasped her hand. “I need to talk to you, now.”

Steve vaguely recalled that she had agreed but he was already dragging her out of the ballroom. He led her to an abandoned hallway and placed her with her back to the wall.

“Steve what—“

He silenced her with a furious kiss. He didn’t want to loose his nerve. He used his lips, his tongue, and his hands to convey all his emotions. He needed her to understand how much he needed her. It was a jumble of teeth, tongues, and lips.

Steve finally drew back, needing air. He studied her, trying to gauge her reaction. He couldn’t help but notice how beautiful she looked with her hair mussed, lips swollen and reddened from their kissing. He noticed that she was smirking.

“Took you long enough Captain. I was beginning to wonder if I had misjudged you.” she spoke in a sensual voice.

Steve didn’t bother to respond, he just began kissing her once more. He didn’t know how it had happened but they ended up in the elevator. He didn’t really care where they were, he just needed her. His heart was ablaze, every nerve ending was on fire.

Steve instantly missed her warmth when she pulled back. He watched her with dilated eyes as she smirked at him. She raised an eyebrow as she hit the emergency stop button of the elevator. He almost lost it right there when she began to unzip her dress. She was egging him on and he loved it.  

“Here?” he asked breathily. He wanted her, but he wouldn’t rush her into anything or make her do anything she didn’t want to do. All it took was her nod of agreement for him to jump into action. He fervently shook off his suit jacket and roughly removed his tie.

He gripped the back of her neck and drug her to him. He kissed her openmouthed, their movements becoming more and more primal. He grabbed her ass and hoisted her up so he was carrying her. She wrapped her legs around him tightly and began unbuttoning his shirt. She rubbed her hips against his. 

Steve growled.  He had to stop and catch his breath. If he wasn’t careful she’d send him over the edge right then and there. And he wanted to give her more than that. She deserved more than that. He leaned his head back and moaned as she nibbled at his neck.

_“If my parents knew what I was doing, they’d kill me.”_ he spoke between moans.  

She looked him in the eyes. “Well if you don’t keep doing what you’re doing Steve Rogers, I’m going to kill you.

Steve chuckled deeply, and then locked his lips with her once more. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to request in the comments!


	9. #31 w/ Bucky Barnes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “His eyes drooped, his hands wavered, and then there was a scream of metal tearing.”

“The man on the bridge, I knew him.” The Soldier spoke in a haunted voice.

“You knew him because he is your mission.” replied the lab tech.

Images were flashing in the soldier’s head. A skinny sickly blonde boy fighting. A gathering with lights and technological expositions. A group of men in army greens. An evil man with a face the color of blood. A snow storm an a train.

“No. He knew me.” The Soldier spoke to himself confused. He needed to sort out the pieces. He stared straight ahead, eyes flickering over invisible images. Bucky. He knew that name. Who was Bucky? He was shivering. A cold sweat gleamed on his skin. He felt as if he was falling endlessly. He needed answers.

The Soldier was drawn out of his thoughts by a stinging sensation across his face. Someone had slapped him. He looked up and saw his commander.

“Mission report.” his superior demanded.

He met his commanders eyes, a bold move. “Who was the man on the bridge? Who is Bucky?” he asked in a lost voice.

“The man on the bridge is your mission, one you have yet to complete.”

He hadn’t answered his other question. He needed to know who Bucky was. He didn’t know why, he just did. He heard them whispering in hushed tones.

“He is unresponsive. Unable to control and he is not following orders.” said a lab tech.

“Then start over.” responded his Commander. “Wipe him. He must complete the mission.”

The Soldier knew that soon these memories would be gone. With them gone he could complete his mission. That was his purpose right? To complete his mission? Something was telling him that there was more. He needed answers. Being wiped wouldn’t give him those. The man on the bridge would.

A rubber mouth piece was shoved into The Soldiers’ mouth, he was strapped to a iron chair. This couldn’t happen. Who is Bucky?

“Wiping in 3…2…1.”

_His eyes drooped, his hands wavered, and then there was a scream of metal tearing._ The were all dead in an instant. Blood covered the walls, the floor. The Soldier ran. He needed to find the man on the bridge. He needed answers.

                                                           ~

The Soldier tailed the man from the bridge back to an outdated apartment. He slipped through the man’s window using the fire escape. He stood in the middle of the room in the dark, waiting. He didn’t budge when the door opened. There was the man from the bridge, the man that could help him find the answers he needed.

Tears were in The Soldiers’ eyes, he was lost, broken. His voice cracked as he spoke.

“Who is Bucky?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to request in the comments!


	10. #13 w/ Clint Barton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I may despise you with the burning white hot intensity of the sun, but that doesn’t mean I don’t love you.”

The new Avenger Fury had assigned to the team had amazing aim. It didn’t matter the tool used. A gun, a bow, a knife, her aim was impeccable. And she never let Clint forget it. She was constantly one upping him, without even meaning to. Clint despised her for it.

Her actions were never done out of malicious intent, she did it all unknowingly, and that made Clint despise her more. If he really stopped to think about it, he would understand that it wasn’t her he despised, it was himself. But he didn’t want to think about that. It was easier to hate her than it was for him to face the fact that maybe he wasn’t the best marksman anymore.

But as time passed Clint found it harder and harder to not like the new recruit. She was so easy going. She was always there to lend a helping hand weather it be in the lab with Bruce and Tony, Steve with the search for Bucky, or with Thor helping him understand Midgardian customs.  He smile lit up a room and it tugged at something inside him whenever he saw it. He hated that she did that to him. He was supposed to hate her, so why was he starting to fall in love with her? It was easier to hate her.

“You know,” he heard a voice say, “there is a thin line between love and hate.”

He looked away from the new recruit, he was staring again. Lately he couldn’t stop himself from staring. He turned to the direction of the voice and saw that it had been Nat.

“What are you talking about Nat?” he asked incredulously

“You’re walking a very thin line Barton.” she said calmly, “You need to pick a side and stick to it. You can’t straddle the fence forever.”

He shook his head as he watched her walk away.

                                                               ~

He found her in the shooting range. Clint sighed heavily. This was the place he would go to clear his head, get his mind off of her, his conflicting feelings. But here she was, shooting a bow similar to his own, never missing the bullseye. She must have heard him sigh because she looked over her shoulder.

“Hi Barton.” she said happily, a smile gracing her face.

Clint just grunted and stood on the back wall with his arms crossed. Maybe if he brooded enough it would make her uncomfortable and she would leave. His plan had the opposite effect.

She turned abruptly. If Clint wasn’t a skilled spy it would have caught him off guard. She slammed her bow down forcefully. He had never seen her this angry.

“Okay Barton what is your issue?” she asked hotly

He feigned ignorance. “What are you talking about?”

She rolled her eyes with such force he was surprised they didn’t roll out of her head.

“You know what I’m talking about Clint, don’t act like you don’t. You can’t stand me, and at first I got it, I understood.”  
Clint raised an eyebrow as she continued.

“At first I thought it was because you just didn’t like new people or change, that you weren’t quick to accept new people. But that can’t be it because you accepted the twins with open arms, without a second thought. So  the reason has to be specific to me. It took me a while but I figured it out.”

She took a deep breath and continued. “It’s because I am a marksman, like you, and I’m a damn good one. You hate me because I’m like you. I never miss, I get the job done, and you hate that. You’ve got your head so far up your insecure ass to see that there is no competition between us. We both have a specialties, one of us isn’t better than the other.”

She had kept stepping forward throughout her little rant, and the two were now only inches apart. Clint looked her in the eyes, studying her. He saw that she was angry, but buried deep under that anger was hurt, he had hurt her with his behavior. He had never meant to hurt her. She was right. He did have his head up his ass. He let his petty insecurities get the best of him.

She wasn’t smiling anymore, he missed her smile. It lit up a room, without it everything seemed dark. He opened his mouth to speak and the words that came out surprised him.

_“I may despise you with the burning white hot intensity of the sun, but that doesn’t mean I don’t love you.”_

She stood there dumbfounded. It took her a second to process his words, but when she did she laughed.

Clint uncrossed his arms, placing his hands on his hips. This was the first time he had voiced his feelings, to her, to himself. He didn’t think laughing at him was an appropriate response. You tell a girl that you love her, they weren’t supposed to laugh at you.  

                                                                ~

Her face sobered when she saw that he had misinterpreted her laughter.

“No Clint, I’m not laughing at you. I’m laughing at something Nat said. She mentioned something to me like two weeks ago, something about love and hate. Honestly I had no idea what she was talking about but I get it now.”

He frowned. Nat had said the same thing to him, and she knew how he felt, so did that mean that she felt the same. He hoped so, because he didn’t think he could convince himself to keep hating her, no matter her response to his declaration.

“So you feel the same way?” Clint asked hopefully.

She smiled. The room was lit up again. Clint wanted to bask in that light for the rest of his life. It warmed his skin, made him feel at peace.

“At first I hated you just because you hated me. But then it changed, I don’t know. I couldn’t stop thinking about you, watching you. It’s like in my head I hated you, but in my heart there was something different. I think I always loved you, from the beginning.” she said shyly, looking down at her feet.

                                                               ~

Clint lifted her chin, making sure she was looking at him. “Whatever this feeling is, we are going to embrace it. I’m tired of pretending it’s not there and I think you are too. So we’re going to do this right. Be ready at seven, we’re going out.”

She smirked at him. “Is this a date Clint Barton?” she asked mischievously.

He smiled at her. “Yes it is. I’ll pick you up at seven.” and he turned and left the room.

He heard her call after him, telling him not to be late. He chuckled, as if he’d ever be on time for anything. It’s like she didn’t even know him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to request in the comments!


	11. #11 w/ Tony Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m like 20% sure this plan will work. The other 80% means we could die horribly and violently, but honestly it’s a really solid plan.”

You were siting on Tony’s desk, watching him work on a project. He was creating a sedative that he hoped would keep Bruce from changing into the Hulk for a short period of time. You didn’t think that it would work, mostly because he had already tried three other combinations this week which had no affect.

“Remind me again why you’re even bothering with this Tony?” you asked bored.

Tony stopped what he was doing and skipped over to you. “Because Sweet Cheeks, Bruce is getting grumpy. He and Nat are an item now and all that tension can’t be good for them. Brucie needs to get laid, and the Hulk won’t let him. Ergo we need to get rid of the Big Guy for a little while.” He ended his long explanation with a wink.

You rolled your eyes, of course Tony would meddle in Bruce and Nat’s relationship. “Tony maybe you should leave this to them, it’s not really any of your business.”

Tony shook his head and walked back to his work station. “My tower, my business.”

You sighed, jumping from your perch on the desk. You leaned over his shoulder watching him. It looked to you that he had finally finished mixing the sedative.

“So what happens if this plan doesn’t work. What if we inject Bruce, but it just makes the Hulk angry. Then what?” you asked.

Tony turned and sighed exasperatedly. _“I’m like 20% this plan will work. The other 80% means we could die horribly and violently, but honestly it’s a really solid plan.”_

You laughed and kissed him on the cheek. “Well then, I’ll leave you to it. May the odds be ever in your favor.”

                                                               ~

Tony watched you walk away.

“You know, Bruce isn’t the only one who needs to get laid.” he shouted at you as you walked towards the lab exit.

He heard you laugh and the sound made him smile.

“There’s a 20% chance of that happening. Maybe, if you don’t die horribly and violently. ” you replied winking at him over your shoulder.

Tony watched you leave. He sighed. “If the Hulk doesn’t kill me, that girl definitely will.”

He shook his head, and told Jarvis to call Bruce. This time his plan would work and they both would get laid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to request in the comments!


	12. #11 w/ Bruce Banner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m like 20% sure this plan will work. The other 80% means we could die horribly and violently, but honestly it’s a really solid plan.”

“Bruce I’m not sure we should be doing this.” you said worriedly. “I know that we have to stop Loki, but I feel like trying to shut down the tesseract while it’s creating a freaking portal is not a good idea.”

“Y/N calm down” you heard Bruce say through your com. “I’ve done the calculations. _I’m like 20% sure this plan will work. The other 80% means we could die horribly and violently, but honestly it’s a really solid plan._ Besides, either way we might die horribly, at least this way we’re proactive about it.”

You laughed a little. You could tell that some of Stark’s sass was rubbing off on Bruce. You grasped the scepter. Your hands shook. You trusted Bruce, but the whole situation was still scary. You heard people screaming, you smelled smoke and blood. You knew you had to try to end this, no matter the odds. Sacrificing your life to save the world was a price you were willing to pay.

You closed your eyes and inserted the scepter into the contraption. You felt the tip of the blade touch the scepter. Then something exploded and you were flying. You felt your head hit a wall, blood was running down your face. The last thing you could remember thinking was that at least your weren’t dead.

                                                              ~

You were warm, someone was holding your hand. You tried to open your eyes but there was a blinding light. The room you were in smelled of antiseptic. You assumed you were in a hospital. A hospital was good, it meant you weren’t dead. You slowly opened your eyes, letting them adjust to the florescent lights. Bruce was holding your hand and was speaking to Tony in hushed tones. They hadn’t noticed you were awake yet.

“She’s lucky to be alive Tony. The back of her skull took a beating. She shouldn’t be alive.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Bruce how long have you known Y/N? No way she’s gonna let something like death stop her. She’s too stubborn.”

Bruce sighed. “But the odds Tony, The plan had a 20% affective rate. And the odds of her living, without brain damage after that explosion are slim to none.”

                                                             ~

You squeezed Bruce’s hand. You didn’t like him worrying like this. He looked down at you and smiled. It looked like more of a grimace but he had tried, and you had appreciated it. You cleared your throat.

“Never tell me the odds.”

Tony laughed and elbowed Bruce. “See Brucie, no way someone that didn’t have full brain function would be quoting Star Wars.”

You looked into Bruce’s eyes. You knew you had to ask, but you didn’t want too. You didn’t want to bring up what had happened to you.

“Did I end it? Did I save them?” you asked, hoping that the war was over. You didn’t think you could keep fighting.

Bruce leaned in and kissed your forehead. “Yeah Y/N, you saved us.”

You felt hot tears falling down your face before it registered that you were crying. You were a mixture of emotions, and you were so tired.

“I’m so tired of fighting Bruce. I don’t wanna fight anymore.”

You saw that Bruce was crying too. He held both of your hands in his. “You don’t have to Y/N, it’s over. We can go home, back to our little shack in Calcutta.”

You nodded. You felt yourself falling into the blackness again. All you could think about before you drifted off was home. You and Bruce could go home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to request in the comments!


	13. #4 w/ Tony Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Amazing isn’t it?”

Tony was inside the tower with his suit on. You knew this couldn’t be a good idea.

“Tony take the suit off. You’re inside.” you chided.

“Nope Y/N you’re coming with me I have to show you something.” he walked towards you reaching his arms out.

You pushed him away. There was no way in hell he was gonna kidnap you. “Tony you know I hate flying. We can just drive.”

Your protest went unheard, or more likely Tony just didn’t care. He had wrapped his arms around you. Your arms crushed against your body. You were starting to panic a little.

“Tony no! Don’t be an asshole.”

You were on the balcony now. “Don’t worry Y/N I’ve got you.”

“Tony I swear to god!” you screamed but Tony didn’t care. Your feet were no longer on the ground. Your eyes were shut tight, you were trying not to throw up. You were gonna kill Tony once you landed.

                                                               ~

Tony placed you down on the ground. He held an arm out to make sure you didn’t topple over, he knew your balance was kind of shitty after flying. Seeing you like this made him laugh. Usually he was the one who was a mess, but whenever it came to flying you lost it. Tony liked the reminder that you weren’t perfect all the time.

He transformed out of the suit, picking up the suit case that appeared at his feet.

“Tony I swear to god if I puke I’m going to puke on you. I love you but you’re an asshole. No way I’m flying back. Call me a fucking cab.”

Tony laughed, he loved how you had the mouth of a sailor when you were angry. “Now, now, who said we are going back?”

He saw you give him a puzzled look. He didn’t take his eyes of your face as you looked at your surroundings.

                                                              ~

You were on a beach, you could feel the squish of the sand under your feet. You looked up at this house. It was on stilts. It was a rustic garnet color with wooden accents. It had a wrap around porch. You realized your mouth was hanging open.

You turned to Tony in surprise. You knew what this was. It was your dream home. Being an architect you sketched houses a lot, but there was no house on the planet like this. You sketched it about a year ago, your dream home.

You remembered Tony asking about it. You rambled on about how you had always dreamed about having a house on the beach. Not something flashy, but something that had character. You told him that if you could have, it would have been the type of house you would have bought your parents, to thank them for everything. You had talked about the decor, the finishes, different paint colors, but you had no idea Tony had actually been listening.

_“Amazing isn’t it?”_ Tony asked you.

You hugged him. It was a bone crushing hug, you were pretty sure you had cracked a rib. Tony didn’t seem to mind. He melted into the hug. He loved being able to make your dreams come true. That was his purpose in life.

You pulled away from the hug, tears in your eyes.

“Tony you did all this? When? How?”

He wrapped his arm around your shoulders and led you into the house. Your eyes couldn’t focus on one particular thing. They scanned the entire room. It was a semi open floor plan and it was organized well. It was cozy, enough for two people. Tony stopped you in the middle of the open space.

“It’s your dream, and I wanted to give it to you. It’s all your designs, your brain child. I just got someone to bring it to you to life. It’s yours.”

You shook your head and grasped both of his hands in yours. “No Tony, it’s ours. This is our special place. Our getaway. Ours.”

                                                              ~

Tony kissed you. It was short and sweet. He knew you had no idea how much those words had meant to him. How you had said it was ‘our home’. A place for just the two of you, away from the world. He was drawn out of his thoughts by your voice.

“Tony how can I ever repay you?”

“You don’t have to.” He turned you to face the bedroom “But, if you feel the need to do so, we could break in the new bed.”

                                                              ~

You heard the amusement in his voice. You unwrapped yourself from his arms and turned to face him, walking backwards towards the bedroom. “You know Tony, that sounds great—” you had your hands at the bottom of your shirt, your sentence cut off by it going over your head. “But I’m more in the mood for a shower. Feel free to join me though.”

And with that you turned to walk into the bathroom of you and Tony’s new home. You laughed as you turned the water on, hearing a thud on the bedroom floor that could only be Tony falling after trying to take his pants off too quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to request in the comments!

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna request one? Comment a number for a prompt and the character(s) you want!!!


End file.
